Drew Bromley
Drew Bromley is an animator, puppeteer, actor, filmmaker, director, producer, and writer. He's mostly famous for Object Masters, The Finger Gun Man, The Drew Bromley Show, and The Angry German Kid. He did some of the editing for some of his older brother's videos. He also wrote many of the episodes of Seth's Bendy (primarily the episodes from Season 2), as well as creating half of the characters for the series such as Phillip, Henry Fiddlerman, and Jack Sanders. History Early Life (Beginning Era) (Feb 2004-Dec 2010) Drew Bromley was born on February 27th, 2004. Around 2007-2009, there were many VHS tapes of Drew himself doing fun activities as a very young child, with his babysitter making them and giving them to his parents and stuff. Around 2010, he saw his brother watching stick figure videos and stuff and both him and his older brother watched them together which helped Drew Bromley get into those kinds of videos, later on during Christmas on 2010, Drew got a DSI and got a game known as Mario Party DS, which made Drew Bromley a Mario fan for life. Later on, Brendan showed Drew Flipnote studio and to which Drew started doing Flipnotes throughout 2010 to 2015 and also made his company known as Drew Bromley's Great Movies (now known as AzUrArInG Productions). Pre-Youtube Era (Jan 2011-Nov 2015) Around 2011, Drew got extremely addicted to Flipnote Studio at the time. Also he noticed Brendan was watching Stick Figure videos on YouTube and got inspired by the videos and also wanted a YT channel but his mother refused. Also, he saw the new 3DS coming out and stuff, but Drew at first hated it until he got an XL version of the 3Ds on late 2012, and started to like the 3Ds, plus decreased to amount of use of his DSI. However, on August 18, 2013, Drew's dad passed away due to cancer, which made Drew extremely sad and also began his depression, and his older brother Brendan almost committed suicide but his mother stopped him, and things weren't the same after Drew's father passed away. Later in 2013, Brendan got an IPad, so Drew got jealous, though Drew eventually got an IPad for himself during Christmas of 2013, which caused Drew to make more things on his IPad than his DSI and 3DS, but still used them both occasionally. However in early 2014, Drew found out Brendan had a YouTube channel which made him even more jealous to which he decided to go back on trying to get a YT channel which most of his plans all failed until later on in 2015. Throughout in Mid 2014 til November 2015, Drew constantly made many Flipnote Animations, 3DS Recordings and IPad Recordings constantly so he could have an extremely fun time for himself which eventually made him use characters and even created his own characters as well for whatever thing he made while using them. Beginning of his YT Channel (Nov 2015-Jan 2016) Around this time, Drew was still trying to find ways to get a YT channel for himself, so one time, he did had a YT account on November 1st 2015 by accidentally going into YT Video Editor, but he found out it was his older brother's school account, so on November 11th, 2015, Drew finally got his official YT channel. However at the time, Drew's YT channel was called Molon Labe, so Drew found a way to change it and renamed it to TheCreeperMaster and then later CreeperFan2015. Also, because of his YT channel, decreased the amount of time he used his DSI or 3DS, but still used his IPad a lot during the time. Official YT Name Begins (Jan 2016-May 2017) In early 2016, Brendan disliked the name Drew has for his YT channel at the time, so Drew asked Brendan what a good YT channel name should be so Brendan came up with the name AzUrArInG, so Drew liked it, and used it for his new accounts and stuff, however he didn't use it for his YT channel until around April 2016, which Drew decided to leave his name like that. However, at the time, Drew himself had trouble pronouncing the name right, but now he can do it easy. Also, in Mid 2016, Drew decided to make a second channel for his old plush like videos and came up with The Drew Bromley Show. Later on, during vacation in Washington D.C, Drew made Iyan3D vids for a long time up until September 2016 when he decided to upgrade his videos in a higher step. Also, around late 2016, he decided to use a computer to do his new videos, and decided to discontinue using his DSI and 3Ds forever, but still used his IPad but not as much as before. Also, he would then start making Roblox Movies which ended up be considered very terrible. At the time, would begin the swearing age of Drew's YT channel (though has swearing on some of his Mid 2016 vids and had a vid containing swearing in one of his late 2015 vids). However, around 2016, Drew was desperate in needed to escape the 40s subs, since he was around 44-46 subscribers for about 2-3 months, however one of his videos he uploaded on December 2016 known as Jeffy's Rap Song (Now Deleted), got him all the way to 500 subs. Also around March and April 2017, he would get 500 more subs because of those videos around late 2016 and early 2017. Drew Bromley's Dark Age (May 2017-Jan 2018) One day, he family found his YT videos had swearing in them, which mom found out too and told me to stop making videos with swearing, causing the swearing age to end. However, Drew made them funny but without the swearing. Around time, everything was going fine for Drew up until he found out that YT Video Editor was going to be removed. Unfortunately, when it got removed, the only editor Drew could use was a crappy editor that is free to buy on Google Chrome Web Store. At the time, Drew was desperate in needing a good editor. Luckily on Christmas, Drew finally got an editor which was good, and that was PowerDirector (though wasn't used until Mid January 2018). Positively YT Days (Jan 2018-August 2018) Although Drew got PowerDirector on Christmas of 2017, he didn't use it until Mid January 2018, ever since then, Drew's video got much better than his videos from late 2017. As time grew on, he got an animation software on his birthday, and also used many others to help work with Drew and would try to go to a higher step than what Drew did before in his older years and stuff. Drew Bromley's 2nd Dark Age (August 2018-January 2019) Everything was going fine with Drew Bromley, however when A Mastered Beginning was released, it caused an outrage towards OSC fans and AzUrArInG fans, it even caused some of his old fans to unsub him (and even become enemies towards him), and even caused two users to hate Drew himself a lot and treated him like he was a blown out villain. In early of September, a user (most likely AE) was disliking his videos using alts (most likely as revenge to when he found out that Drew disliked his videos using alts for treating Drew's friends poorly), and caused Drew to almost quit YT, but people felt bad and made him stay on YT. Although there were a few things in this era were postively received such as the new episodes of the AGK series and the YTPs that were made. It got worse when Tyce has being treated Drew poorly and even called him an idiot for claiming that his "I need money" thingy was a joke the whole time, though it's pretty much obvious that it didn't sound like a joke, Drew later exposed Tyce about this (Just to say that Tyce is the true idiot and Drew is a a bit smarter than him) (this might explain why Tyce changed his username on YT)), and this stayed this way ever since. Tyce later revealed that he was actually happy that AE disliked Drew's videos, indicating that he pretended to feel bad for Drew back in early September. Ever since then, Drew has been getting stressed out from all of this stuff going on with him, and pretty much Drew claims that no one really seems to care of what's going on with him and all the bad stuff that caused Drew to get stressed out. Luckily, in mid of October, Tyce finally forgave Drew and both of them promise that nothing similar like this will happen again. Despite that, Drew Bromley was burned out, and also, a couple of his old videos, and even his new videos have been getting copyrighted around the same day, such as Shin Godzilla North American Trailer (2016), The Battle of The Sheep episode The Big Top (2016), Godzilla: Monster War (2017), including the film's trailer as well, including AzUrArInG Reacts: EVOLUTION of GODZILLA: Size Comparison (2018), Baldi - Monster (Skillet) (2018), and lastly, AzUrArInG Rants: The Iceman Ducketh (2018) all got copyright just recently around October 16-19 in 2018. Some were re-uploaded, deleted or was filled a dispute out of them. Meanwhile fixing all of the copyrights of his videos, Drew has been accepted in the role of King Dedede in FreezeFlame22's Bowser's Children and Carl, and also has been getting some of his newer videos well received, but despite all of it, Drew was burned out a bit, though luckily, he's getting through with most of it. Meanwhile, he has been getting back to the start around Late October 2018, thus he was able to calm down about the events happening with him around Late August to Mid October. Ever since Drew Bromley was beginning to calm down, he made some content in some websites again which feels like a fresh start for his channel, and he thought his 2nd dark age was over at the time. However starting around early November things went downfall and was burnt out once again, since one, there was a lot of tests and exams starting around this era, and also he was going to other things to socialize and be away from what Drew was doing. However it got even worse with school, since Drew failed a lot of his science tests and quizzes (due to the studying being mostly just multiple tasks that Drew wouldn't be able to do in 1-4 hours long of study) one of them getting 23/45 (about 51%) which proves his mother will no longer let him play video games or go on the computer until tomorrow (even if his other class tests have a much better grade or percentage than his only failed class). Also, an exam on Science is coming on November 16th, 2018, and Drew knows he'll fail since he has a failed memory involving science and most of the tests ended up going wrong, which he ended up failing at. Things got even worse such as him getting 2 E's and 2 C's on his tests (making it the first time for this to happen with Drew), thus it was decided that he should stay home one day to help clear his stress out and that way he can do better with his stuff like he used to. After he stayed home for a day, things were thought to gotten much better for Drew to which a lot of stress was gone, thus he felt fine afterwards. Drew thought this era ended when he made a video known as Baldi - The Animal I have Become! which got a couple of views for a quick time as well as getting a couple of likes for a quick time, making Drew very happy, thus a lot of his stress was going down afterwards and he felt like he has gotten a fresh start from all the pain he was getting after A Mastered Beginning. However, his stress was increased once again and even more than before, which it caused Drew to become depressed and even skip some of his hours due to kids annoying him and treated him poorly more and more, causing Drew to think his 2nd dark age is still going and also wanted to be home-schooled. Although on December 16th, 2018, his happiness grew once again and a lot of people praised his singing, however his happiness lowered once again the following day, after Charles Cribley began saying his singing sucks, but Drew Bromley at first was fine as he Drew claimed he was mostly doing that to make himself look good until he said that others were agreeing with him telling the teacher but the teacher wouldn't listen so he attacked Charles by kicking his leg as revenge. Luckily, he calmed down a little bit after some he hated disagreed with Charlie about their singing voices, making his happiness grew a little bit again, thus making him think start thinking that Charlie was saying that to make himself look good. Around December 18th, 2018, Drew and Charlie apologized to each other and later claimed that there were much worse singers in the choir class, thus making Drew's happiness grew back to him, however his happiness lowered again a bit after realizing there is another science test and Drew knew he was gonna fail it, but still kept most of his current happiness still put, however it still kept getting worse, even by and after Christmas. Although, things changed after Christmas Break ended, mostly around January, to which Drew was starting to do slightly better with his grades than before, and his happiness grew, but once again, he got into some arguments, such as West constantly mocking Drew and making himself look innocent than Drew himself, which actually worked and caused some of users to become enemies with him. Finally, on January 17th, 2019, Drew Bromley decided to officially leave the Object Show Community entirely to avoid multiple toxic people and to avoid a bunch of arguments with some of the most stupidest reasons ever, thus him leaving a bunch of servers, camps, and many more. ??? (January 2019-Present) After Drew Bromley Left the Object Show Community entirely on January 17th, 2019 and left a bunch of other stuff, he decided to start his own community and try to use more of his creative control on what he wanted in order for him to get ready for something new, in order to help him get away from a bunch of other stuff that caused him to get stress in the past. History of Drew working for others Works for Brendan Reviews (2017-2018) After his older brother Brendan decided to go back to YouTube in 2017, he decided to get some help so he decided to get Drew Bromley to record some scenes and even have very minor acts in the video, which ended up working well. However, despite these scenes Drew was making for Brendan ending up going well, Drew Bromley actually doesn't really like working for his older brother nowadays due to Brendan getting extremely made with Drew anytime he screws one thing up for what Brendan wanted, thus giving Drew a hard time for him to make Brendan's videos good. Works for Seth's Bendy (2017-Present) Around Late 2017, Drew Bromley decided to help work on with the Bendy series. He did have various ideas what he could do with some of the characters. One time, he thought of making Roundy a more arrogant, thuggish, and aggressive but was rejected by Seth Cardona. He also thought of making a series out of the character Stunty, but he was not sure if it would go well, however, Seth Cardona originally had the idea, so Drew will most likely be the co-creator of The Stunty Spinoff. Drew Bromley also did doing a voice expression of BendX (the main antagonist) in the series by doing the same exact way he made the Red Ball voice for his object show (Object Masters), which Seth accepted it. Drew Bromley came up with ideas for new episodes of the Bendy series such as "The Zombie Apocalypse", "Show Biz Bendy", and "Which Color to Paint?", which were accepted by Seth Cardona. List of Things Drew Bromley Created List of things Drew Bromley Works on that he created (currently) *The Drew Bromley Show (2016-Present) *Object Masters (2016-2017; 2017-Present) *The Finger Gun Man (2017-Present) *The Angry German Kid (2017-2018; 2018-Present) *Purple Shep vs. Jeffy (2016-Present) *Goofie Toonies (2018-Present) List of things Drew Bromley no longer works on that he created (currently) *Kickman (2012-2014) *Guy's Problems (2014) *The Freddy Show (2014-2015) *The Joker (2015) *Human Battlers (2015) *The Amazing Godzilla Show (2016) *The Battle of The Sheep (2016) *Freddy Fazblox: The Series (2016-2017) *AzuRAR2 The Bear (2016-2018) *Giantman (2016-2018) *Youtube Poops (2017; 2018) *Bloopa and His Gang (2017) *SM64 Bloopers (2017) List of Things Drew Bromley Works on but didn't created List of things Drew Bromley works on (currently) *Bow Wars (2017-Present) (Editor and Voice Actor (Voices RFSB and other OM characters)) *Battle For Pixel Bow's Palace (BFPBP) (2017-Present) (Editor) *Bendy (Series) (2017-Present) (Writer and Voices BendX) *Brendan Reviews Videos (2017-Present) (Cameraman and Actor (Mostly Minor Nowadays)) *Petchy The Pirate (2018-Present) (Voice Actor (Voices Mr. Krabs)) *BCCU (2018-Present) (Voice Actor (Voices Sun Spray)) *Bowser's Children (2018-Present) (Voice Actor (Voices King Dedede)) *Carl (2018-Present) (Voice Actor (Voices King Dedede)) *Davey Doggyson (2018-Present) (Writer) List of things Drew Bromley no longer works on (currently) *Anything made by Luis Tristan (2014-Present) (Worked on for 2016-2018) (Reason: Quited due to getting annoyed with Luis) *TheGreyKing22's Mini Movies (2016-2017) (Worked on for 2016-2017) (Reason: Quited because he thought the stuff he worked with TheGreyKing22 was terrible and also was later cancelled) *Crazy Random Murder (2017-2018) (Worked on for 2017-2018) (Reason: Show got cancelled and hasn't been talked to when the episode has continued or not) *Battle for a Hug (2018-Present) (Worked on for 2018) (Reason: He and Tyce had a huge argument causing them to become enemies for a brief time) Roles For Seth's Bendy * BendX (2020-Present) * Phillip (2020-Present) * Jack Sanders (2020-Present) * Henry Fiddlerman (2020-Present) Credits List of Bendy Episodes that Drew Bromley worked on Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Special Episodes List of Stunty Episodes that Drew Bromley worked on Season 1 Trivia * Drew Bromley's Middle name is Austin which he was named after by the capital of Texas, Austin. * Drew Bromley actually hated working for his older brother most of the time. * Drew Bromley did write most episodes of season 2 of the Bendy series by Seth Cardona. * Drew Bromley is one of the few people that actually despises Pizza, and has even tasted it twice. Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Males Category:Real People Category:Writers Category:Directors